creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Ticken
Eine Kurzgeschichte von Mirko Morozin Sie kann ein dumpfes Ticken hören. Ein kaum merkliches, undefinierbares monotones und metallenes Ticken. Dann ist es still. Unruhig wälzt sie sich im Bett hin und her. Das Laken wirkt klamm und feucht, im kleinen Zimmer herrscht eine dumpfige und muffig riechende Luft. Das Fenster ist mit einem feinen Wasserfilm überzogen und dicke Perlen rinnen am kalten Glas herab. Es ist stockfinster. Nur der Mond wirft ab und an sein fahles, silbriges Licht durch die Wolken und das nasse Fenster hindurch in das Zimmer, in dem sie verzweifelt darum kämpft, endlich einschlafen zu können. Ihr keuchender Atem wirkt verzweifelt und gehetzt, ihre mit feinen Schweißperlen überzogene Stirn verkündet Unwohlsein und eine bisher schlaflose und alles andere als erholsame Nacht. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen wirft sie das feuchte Laken von ihrem bebenden Körper. Trotz des außerhalb der Mauern herrschenden Einbruchs des noch so jungen Winters verspürt sie eine immense Hitze, weshalb sie sich sämtlicher Kleidungsstücke entledigt hat und vollkommen nackt und schwer keuchend im zerwühlten Bett liegt und sich beide Hände ins heiße Gesicht hält. Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich im Takt ihrer hektischen Atmung, ihre schlanken Beine zittern kaum merklich. Und in ihrem Kopf hat sich ein hartnäckiger Gedanke festgesetzt, der sie Nacht um Nacht wachhält und sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt: "Ich bin nicht allein." Diese Feststellung, und wenn es auch nur eine imaginäre oder mutmaßliche Feststellung ist, bringt ihr Herz zum Rasen, ihre Atmung zum Stocken und ihren Verstand vollkommen aus der Fassung. Das Ticken der kleinen Uhr auf der Kommode macht sie allmählich nervös, jedes noch so unscheinbare und belanglose Geräusch bringt ihren ohnehin schon rastlosen Geist bis an den Rand des völligen Nervenzusammenbruchs. Sie atmet keuchend aus, sie reibt sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, am Hals herab, über die Brüste, am Bauchnabel vorbei bis zum schwarzen Dreieck zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Dort ruhen ihre Hände, während ihre Augenlider beständig zittern und die Augäpfel unter ihnen gehetzt in ihren Höhlen rotieren. "Ich bin nicht allein", flüstert sie erneut. Ihre Stimme wirkt heiser und kratzig, ungewohnt, so, als wäre es die Stimme einer gänzlich anderen Person. Plötzlich gibt sie sich einen Ruck. Ohne Vorwarnung schwingt sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante und wuchtet ihren schönen Körper aus der dumpfigen Landschaft aus zerwühlten Bettlaken, dampfenden Kopfkissen und feuchten Decken. Zielstrebig geht sie zum Fenster. Auf der Fensterbank steht eine kleine Öllampe, welche sie mit einem Streichholz aus der daneben liegenden Packung zum Erleuchten bringt. Der helle und warme Schein der flackernden Lampe wirft groteske Schatten an die nahen Wände des kleinen Zimmers, welche sich unentwegt bewegen und somit seltsame Tänze zum Besten geben. Aus ihrem Mund steigen feine Dampfwölkchen hervor, welche beweisen, wie kühl es eigentlich hier im Zimmer sein muss. Mit nackten Füßen tapst sie durch den Raum. Vorbei am Bett, am Kleiderschrank, welchen sie schwungvoll öffnet, um zu überprüfen, ob sich darin wirklich nur ihre Kleidung befindet. Sie schaut sogar unter der Kommode nach und wirft einen gehetzt wirkenden Blick unter das Bett. Nichts. Absolut nichts. Natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Sie wohnt allein in diesem alten Haus. Seit ihr Vater vor wenigen Wochen verstarb, gehört ihr das große Bauernhaus am Rande des Dorfes ganz allein. Der alte mehrstöckige Bau mit seinen vielen Zimmern und den zahlreichen Geschichten, welche sich im Innern der zahlreichen Zimmern abgespielt haben, ist untrennbar mit ihr verbunden. Immer waren die Zimmer erfüllt gewesen mit hektischem Treiben. Die Stimmen ihrer Mutter, ihres aufgeweckten und lebhaften kleinen Bruders und der Bediensteten hallten durch das alte Gemäuer, doch am lautesten war immer die raue und tiefe Stimme ihres Vaters gewesen. Herrschend. Fordernd. Mit einem permanenten Ausdruck von tadelnder Missgunst. Dazu das Bellen der Hunde, das Miauen der Katzen, das Gackern der Hühner im Hof, das Grunzen der Schweine, das tiefe Muhen der Kühe. Dieser Ort war schon immer ein Ort der Geräusche gewesen. Seit sie hier in einem der Zimmer geboren wurde. Immer waren die Geräusche präsent, diese allgegenwärtige Kakophonie des alltäglichen Irrsinns. Flüche hier, Befehle da, Wehklagen hier, Gelächter dort. Und nun? Nun ist es hier so still, dass sie ihr eigenes Blut in den heißen Ohren rauschen hören kann. Aus dem stets so geschäftigen Haus und Hof ist eine Gruft geworden. Ein stummes Mahnmal für die Vergänglichkeit allen Seins. Kopfschüttelnd stellt sie die Lampe auf ein kleines Tischchen und wirft sich einen Morgenmantel über die zarten Schultern. Mit einem Band schnürt sie sich das lange rötliche lockige Haar im Nacken zusammen. Dann geht sie zur Kommode und wirft einen langen Blick in den Spiegel. Die Öllampe spendet nur wenig Licht, doch sie kann ihr müde und gehetzt wirkendes Gesicht gut erkennen. Ihre jugendlichen und feinen Gesichtszüge wirken matt und müde, die schmalen Lippen sind zu einem Strich verzogen, ihre blasse Haut und die tief in den Höhlen liegenden Augen offenbaren eine junge Frau, welche ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem jungen Alter verbraucht und zermürbt aussieht. Sie schnalzt mit der Zunge, dann greift sie wieder nach der Öllampe und öffnet die Tür. Kurze Zeit später ist sie in der Finsternis des dahinter liegenden Flures verschwunden. Müde schlurft sie an den verschlossenen Türen vorbei. Ihre nackten Füße hallen laut auf der Eichenholztreppe, die hinunter zur Küche und zum Speisesaal führt. Der Schein der Lampe taucht dabei alle möglichen Gegenstände für einen kleinen Zeitraum in goldenes Licht. Alte gerahmte Fotografien von Menschen, die schon seit Ewigkeiten tot sind, verstaubte Vasen und Porzellanfigürchen und anderer Kitsch säumen ihren Weg zur Küche. Selbst die Luft schmeckt alt, abgestanden und muffig. Alles hier, so scheint es ihr, ist durchzogen vom Gift der Vergangenheit. Es gibt keinen Quadratzentimeter in diesem Haus, welcher nicht irgendeine mehr oder minder tragische Geschichte zu erzählen hat. Als Kind hat sie das Haus im Grunde genommen immer gemocht. Es war für sie stets der Ort ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Familie, ihrer Wurzeln gewesen. Vertraute Gesichter in einem vertrauten Umfeld bei vertrauten Tätigkeiten. Ja, so war es gewesen. Jahr für Jahr. Bis einer nach dem anderen starb. Jäh und ohne Vorankündigung brach dann jedoch eine Zeit des Abschieds an, eine Zeit des Verschwindens. Alle dachten oder hofften, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Phase wäre, eine Laune, die sich bald zum Besseren wenden würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Zuerst starb ihr Bruder an Fieber. Bis zum Schluss hielt er seine geliebte Zinnfigur in der Hand, welche sie ihm als letzten Trost mit ins Grab legten. Wenige Wochen später ertrank ihr geliebter Hund im nahen Bach unter unerklärlichen Umständen. Dann kam ein Knecht bei einem Unfall auf dem Hof ums Leben, als er eines der Pferde mit neuen Hufeisen beschlagen sollte. Ihre Mutter verblutete bei einer Totgeburt. Das Mädchen schließt dabei die Augen. Tränen beginnen an den erröteten Wangen herabzulaufen. Bei ihrer äußerst schmerzvollen Beisetzung hatte sie ihrer Mutter zum stillen Abschied ihr geliebtes Seidentuch ins Grab gleiten lassen. Und wenig später verließen gleich drei Mägde und zwei Knechte Haus und Hof. Das alles geschah binnen eines halben Jahres. Bald darauf machte ein Gerücht die Runde. Alle Bewohner des Dorfes sprachen von einem Fluch, der diese Familie samt Hof heimgesucht hatte. Aberglaube und Dummheit taten ihr übriges. Ihr Vater fand keine Arbeiter mehr, der Hof verkam. Er musste in seiner Verzweiflung erst die ausgemergelten und verwahrlosten Tiere verkaufen, dann Stück für Stück das gesamte Ackerland. Es war furchtbar gewesen. Und die Spirale des Unglücks wollte einfach kein Ende finden und drehte sich unaufhaltsam weiter. Das Mädchen bleibt schniefend vor einem gerahmten Bild stehen. Sie legt den Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Sie wischt ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Lippen sind geschürzt, als sie das Portrait ihres Vaters betrachtet. Wache Augen, ein strenger Scheitel, ein getrimmter Backenbart und schmale Lippen. Aufgenommen wurde diese Fotografie vor dem ganzen Unglück. Die Aura dieses Mannes verströmt in dieser Aufnahme Entschlossenheit, Wille und Leidenschaft. Er posiert in seiner besten Sonntagskleidung, die rechte Hand leger in der Westentasche, die linke eine silberne Taschenuhr haltend. Das Mädchen hebt die Lampe etwas höher. Ihre Augen betrachten das Foto ihres Vaters eingehend, so, als würden sie es zum ersten Mal überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen. Auf einmal legt sie die Stirn in Falten und hält die Luft an. Ihre Nackenhaare stellen sich hoch, denn sie hat plötzlich das Ticken einer Uhr vernommen. Doch das kann nicht sein. Die einzige noch verbliebene Uhr ist jene in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Alle anderen Uhren hatte ihr Vater noch zu seinen Lebzeiten verkauft, einschließlich seiner geliebten Taschenuhr, das Erbstück seines eigenen Großvaters. Ihr Herz beginnt wieder zu rasen. "Das kann nicht sein, ich muss mir das eingebildet haben", flüstert sie erregt, dennoch lauscht sie weiter. Nun ist es wieder totenstill. Nicht einmal das allgegenwärtige Knarzen und Stöhnen, welches zu jeder Tages- und Uhrzeit durch die alten Mauern des Hauses fährt, ist in diesem Augenblick zu hören. Sie stiert die Taschenuhr auf dem Foto regelrecht an, doch was sie damit bezwecken möchte, kann sie selbst nicht sagen. Wütend schüttelt sie den Kopf. "Was mach ich hier überhaupt", zischt sie wütend. "Ich verliere in diesem Kasten auch noch den letzten Rest an Verstand." Mit diesen Worten lässt sie das Portrait aus glücklichen Zeiten hinter sich und kehrt in die Gegenwart der Traurigkeit zurück. Draußen weht noch immer ein kräftiger Wind und das Geäst der nahen Bäume ächzt und knirscht unheilverkündend. Sie zieht mit der freien Hand den Mantel noch enger um den nackten Leib, dann lässt sie ein dumpfes Husten ertönen. Endlich hat sie das Ende eines langen Korridors erreicht. Die Tür zur Küche ist nicht verschlossen, sie lehnt lediglich an den Holzrahmen an. An der Tür prangt ein buntes Tonschild. Sie seufzt leise. Verschiedenfarbige krumme und viel zu dicke Buchstaben formen ungelenk das Wort "Küche". Sie kann beinahe noch den feuchten Ton riechen und die entzückten Worte des Lobes in den Ohren hören. Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht geht sie in sie Küche. Hier ist noch alles genauso, wie sie es am Abend zuvor hinterlassen hat. In der Spüle stapelt sich das dreckige Geschirr, der Schrank mit den Tellern, Töpfen und Pfannen steht noch immer offen, in der Luft hängt noch immer dumpf der Geruch des Abendessens, das sie sich vor wenigen Stunden zubereitet hatte. Auf dem Esstisch liegen allerlei Papiere, Zeitungen, Notizen und Dokumente. Alles Sachen, die nach Aufmerksamkeit schreien, jetzt, da ihr Vater tot ist und nicht mehr die Erledigung all jener Aufgaben bewältigen kann. Nun liegt es an ihr, den letzten verbliebenen Rest des Hofes zu verwalten, offene Rechnungen und Mahnungen zu bearbeiten und Buch zu führen. Sie stellt die Öllampe lautstark auf den beladenen Holztisch. Sie seufzt erneut. Beim Anblick dieses Papierberges bekommt sie Gänsehaut. Seit sie sich erinnern kann, hat Vater die Bürokratie des Alltags übernommen. Er saß immer in seiner Schreibstube, oft stundenlang am Tag und kümmerte sich um all jene Notwendigkeiten, die nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien. Nun ist diese heilige Instanz verschwunden. Somit ist auch das letzte Stückchen Gewohnheit und Verlässlichkeit gestorben, das in diesem Haus einen letzten trügerischen Rest von Geborgenheit aufrecht erhalten hatte. Kopfschüttelnd greift sie nach einem Glas und füllt es sich mit kaltem Leitungswasser. Gierig leert sie es in einem Zug. Im Nacken spürt sie die Anwesenheit all jener Papiere. Es füllt ihr Herz mit Angst. Nun liegt es an ihr, dieses mit Staub und Spinnenweben überzogene Andenken ihrer Familie zu verwalten. Doch will sie das? Will sie das wirklich? Sie ist hin und hergerissen. Einerseits ist dieser Ort seit ihrer Geburt ihr Zuhause, ihre Heimat, der Ort all jener wundervollen Erinnerungen, Erlebnisse, Gerüche und Empfindungen. Andererseits ist davon nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Es kommt ihr so vor, als wohne sie mittlerweile im eigenen Familiengrab, in der Familiengruft, dem Familienmausoleum. Und der Gedanke daran stimmt sie unfassbar traurig. Dicke Tränen beginnen an ihrer Wange herabzulaufen. Schluchzend sinkt sie vor der Spüle in die Knie. Sie beginnt hemmungslos an zu weinen. Dabei rutscht ihr Mantel von den Schultern und entblößt ihre Brüste. Es kümmert sie nicht, trotz der offensichtlichen Kälte. "Was soll ich nur machen?", stottert sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Sie hält sich die Hände vors heiße Gesicht. Sie beginnt an ihren Fingernägeln zu beißen. Pure Angst und Verzweiflung keimt in ihr auf, wie ein heimtückisches Fieber, das erst ihre Brust und dann ihren ganzen Körper befällt. Sie beißt mit ihren Zähnen immer tiefer in das Fleisch ihrer Fingerkuppen, bis sie einen stechenden Schmerz und den Geschmack ihres Blutes wahrnimmt. Dann schaut sie mit entsetztem Blick auf ihre zerschundenen Finger. Sie zittern. Sie weint lauter als je zuvor. Ihr Herz rast, ihr Blut pulsiert. Die Angst in ihr wird immer unkontrollierter, immer unberechenbarer. Sie will all das nicht. Sie beginnt sich selbst und diesen Hof zu hassen. Mit einem schrillen Schrei springt sie auf die Beine. Dabei verliert sie den Mantel gänzlich und nackt steht sie bebend im Raum. Ihr hübsches Gesicht ist zu einer Fratze verzogen, ihre Augen spiegeln pure Verzweiflung wider. Ihr ganzer Körper bebt und vibriert. Mit einem spitzen Schrei packt sie die Öllampe und schmettert sie auf den Berg von Papier. Das Glas zersplittert, die Flammen machen sich sofort gierig über die Dokumente her. Sie rauft sich die Haare, sie schreit markerschütternd. Die Flammen breiten sich schnell und gierig aus, binnen weniger Sekunden haben sie den kompletten Holztisch verschlungen. Dichter Qualm steigt empor, schwarz und beißend. Sengende Hitze pulsiert in der kleinen Küche wie das erregte Herz eines sterbenden Fieberkranken. Hustend stolpert sie aus der brennenden Küche, vorbei rennt sie an den leblosen Erinnerungen, den toten Familienpotraits, dem eingestaubten Plunder. Im Nacken spürt sie die Hitze des Flammenmeeres, welches sich unaufhaltsam durch das Gebälk frisst. Schweiß steht ihr auf der Stirn und bedeckt ihren ganzen Körper. Als sie ihr Schlafzimmer erreicht, wirft sie hinter sich die Tür zu. Schwer atmend sinkt sie am Türrahmen auf den Boden. Ihr Gesicht ist mit einer feinen Rußschicht überzogen. Unter sich hört sie das dumpfe Knallen und spitze Prasseln des Feuers. Ansonsten ist es totenstill im Raum. Sie hasst sich dafür, was sie gerade getan hat. Doch sie empfindet gleichzeitig auch ein hohes Maß an Befriedigung und Genugtuung. Eng zieht sie ihre schlanken Beine an sich. Dieses Haus bedeutet mir nichts mehr, denkt sie sich verzweifelt. Dieses Haus bietet nur noch grausame und schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Kein Trost, keine Geborgenheit, keine Hoffnung. Es ist gut so. Alles ist gut so. Sie bemerkt nun, wie feine Rauchschwaden durch die schmalen Ritzen zwischen den Bodendielen emporsteigt. Langsam und anmutig, so, als wären sie nicht die Botschafter drohenden Unheils, sondern lieblicher Wonne. Plötzlich fühlt sie sich unendlich müde und ausgelaugt, verbraucht und leer. So wie der brennende Hof. Ein Zeugnis der Vergangenheit, ohne Zukunft. Dann kann sie auf einmal etwas hören. Leise und dennoch eindringlich. Sie spitzt die Ohren, versucht, das immer lauter werdende Chaos des sich ausbreitenden Feuers zu ignorieren. Sie runzelt die Stirn, kneift die Augen zusammen und schürzt die Lippen. Langsam erhebt sie sich vom Boden. Der wabernde Qualm steht bereits knöchelhoch im Schlafzimmer. Ihre Füße tapsen unbeholfen durch den schwarzen Dunst. Das monotone Geräusch wird lauter, greifbarer. Es beginnt eine Form anzunehmen. Sie geht in die Knie. Es scheint vom Boden her zu stammen. Sie senkt den Kopf so tief, dass sie gerade noch Luft bekommen kann. Sie hustet und keucht, sie hält sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ja, es ist hier, direkt unter ihrem Bett. Es ist ein Ticken. Ein deutliches Ticken. Eine Uhr? Doch was hat eine Uhr hier unter ihrem Bett verloren? Mit aller Kraft schiebt sie ihr Bett zur Seite, dabei stößt sie die Kommode um, welche krachend zu Boden stürzt. Plötzlich kracht es laut, sie erschreckt sich, das Feuer leistet unter ihr ganze Arbeit. Der Qualm wird dichter. Sie streicht mit den Händen über die Holzdielen. Es ist dunkel, dazu der beißende Qualm. Sie muss sich vollkommen auf ihren Tastsinn verlassen. Dann stößt ihr Daumen plötzlich gegen einen harten Gegenstand. Sie fummelt nervös daran. Es ist ein kleines Scharnier. Sie fährt mit ihren Fingerkuppen ein kleines Quadrat entlang, welches in die Dielen eingelassen ist. Sie hustet und prustet immer stärker. Der Qualm wird beinahe unerträglich. Sie muss sich beeilen. Unbeholfen öffnet sie nach gefühlten Stunden die kleine Tür und greift blind in den winzigen Hohlraum darunter. Ihre Hände greifen nach einem kleinen Kästchen, welches jedoch ziemlich schwer ist. Sie wuchtet es nach oben. Sie wirft das kleine Kästchen auf ihr Bett. Sie beugt sich nach vorne. Wie kleine Blitze flackert grelles Licht durch die Dielen hindurch, die Hitze wird immer intensiver. Ihr nackter Körper glänzt förmlich vor Schweiß. Im Raum wird es immer heller, je stärker die Flammen werden. Sie nimmt die Holzschatulle in die Hände. Sie hält es sich ans Ohr. Ja, eindeutig. Aus dem Innern ist ein lautes und seltsam vertrautes Ticken zu hören. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ist es nicht verschlossen. Sie öffnet die Kiste und lässt sie sofort vor Schreck auf das Bett fallen. Ihr Inhalt ergießt sich auf dem zerknäulten Laken. Dort liegen nun die laut tickende silberne Taschenuhr ihres Vaters, das gestickte Seidentuch ihrer Mutter, der Zinnsoldat mit dem abgebrochenen Bein, welcher ihrem Bruder gehört hat. Zudem findet sie ein abgewetztes ledernes Band, woran eine Marke aus Messing befestigt ist, auf welcher der Name ihres Hundes eingraviert ist und ein verrostetes schweres Hufeisen. Entsetzt blickt das Mädchen auf all diese Gegenstände. Sie schüttelt den Kopf, hält sich die Hände vor den weit aufgerissenen Mund. "Das ist unmöglich", stammelt sie schrill. Das Feuer wird immer größer, der Qualm dringt nun auch unaufhaltsam unter ihrer Tür in den Raum. Sie lässt sich schluchzend auf das Bett fallen und wirft mit einer einzigen ausladenden Bewegung alle Gegenstände zu Boden, wo sie mehr oder minder laut krachend aufschlagen. Sie kann das Ticken der Uhr immer noch hören, es scheint sogar immer lauter zu werden. Immer markerschütternder. Immer intensiver. Das Mädchen schreit aus Leibeskräften. Ihr Verstand ist vollkommen ausgeschaltet, was unter anderem auch am dichten schwarzen Qualm liegt, der das Schlafzimmer mittlerweile gänzlich eingehüllt hat. Goldene Funken wirbeln umher, die Hitze steigt mit jeder Sekunde. Unter sich im Meer der Flammen kann sie ihre Mutter schreien hören, ihren Bruder, den Knecht und ihren Vater. Ihr Hund bellt und jault. Dann, als das Krachen nachgebenden Holzes und das Knallen gieriger Flammen so laut geworden ist, dass sie nichts mehr hören kann, fallen ihre Lider zu. Sie bekommt keine Luft mehr. Ihr wird schwindelig. Und bevor sie ohnmächtig wird, hört sie noch einmal das Ticken der Taschenuhr. Dann ist es still. Vollkommen still. Für immer.Kategorie:GeisterKategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Lang